


Coming home to Roost

by boxesofboxes



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Post Crystal Kingdom, welcome to headcanon land i have Ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxesofboxes/pseuds/boxesofboxes
Summary: Magnus misses home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ballad of Raven's Roost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9598658) by [scribefindegil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribefindegil/pseuds/scribefindegil). 



The tavern was warm, filled with laughter and music. Merle sat to his left, describing the events of their harrowing elevator ascent to Carey, who was absolutely losing it. Taako sat to his right, sipping a massive, colourful drink and adding details that Merle ‘forgot.’ Magnus sat, taking pulls from his tankard, and laughing at the memories. It seemed so long ago, and yet it felt like just yesterday they’d met in another bar and started on this crazy world-saving adventure. Taking another pull, opened his mouth to chime in, when the bard started a new song.

 

>  So high on the windy grey cliffside-

 

Magnus stopped, mouth hanging open, eyes wide.

 

> And under the mountains’ tall crest
> 
> As evening falls over the country
> 
> The ravens roost safe in their nest
> 
> The ravens roost safe in their nest
> 
> As evening falls over the country
> 
> The ravens roost safe in their nest

 

His head bowed as a wave of sorrow washed over him, blinking as his eyes began to sting. It had been so long since he last heard this ballad. His hand clenched at the creaking wood of his tankard as the next verse began.

 

> Yet under a false-hearted hunter
> 
> The ravens were sorely oppressed
> 
> He chased them with hounds and with arrows
> 
> And took what he would from their nest.
> 
> And took what he would from their nest
> 
> And took what he would from their nest
> 
> He chased them with hounds and with arrows
> 
> And took what he would from their nest

 

His hand grabbed his forehead as hot tears began to run down his face.

 

> Then up spoke a canny young raven
> 
> “My friends, we must rise and protest
> 
> We must drive off this false-hearted hunter
> 
> Till the ravens roost safe in their nest.”
> 
> The ravens roost safe in their nest.
> 
> The ravens roost safe in their nest.
> 
> We must drive off this false-hearted hunter
> 
> Till the ravens roost safe in their nest. 

 

He could feel Taako’s slim hand on his shoulder, hear his lilting voice calling his name.  Carey’s laughter had stopped. Merle looked concerned.

 

> The ravens swooped down on the hunter
> 
> They plucked the gold chain from his breast
> 
> His hawks and his hounds were all scattered
> 
> So far from the ravens’ tall nest.
> 
> So far from the ravens’ tall nest.
> 
> So far from the ravens’ tall nest.
> 
> His hawks and his hounds were all scattered
> 
> So far from the ravens’ tall nest. 

 

He could only shake his head, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

 

> And now that the battle is over
> 
> So sweetly I’ll lay you to rest
> 
> And with the soft sky as your blanket
> 
> The ravens roost safe in their nest.
> 
> The ravens roost safe in their nest.
> 
> The ravens roost safe in their nest.
> 
> And with the soft sky as their blanket
> 
> The ravens roost safe in their nest. 

 

The bard continued to play out the cords, slowing slightly, letting the music fill the air. Magnus stood suddenly, knocking Taako’s hand from his shoulder. He turned, facing the bard and raising his head. His voice rang out, a deep, rich baritone that drew the attention of the other patrons as he sang the next verse.

 

> “But hunters, my darling, are cowards
> 
> Of this I can easily attest
> 
> So under the cover of darkness
> 
> He toppled the ravens’ tall nest.
> 
> He toppled the ravens’ tall nest.
> 
> He toppled the ravens’ tall nest.
> 
> So under the cover of darkness
> 
> He toppled the ravens’ tall nest.” 

 

Tears streamed down his face as he sang out his mourning. The bard’s eyes widened, but they did not falter in their playing. Magnus’s voice grew softer as he sang out the last verse.

 

> “And now that the battle is over
> 
> So sweetly I’ll lay you to rest
> 
> And with the soft earth as your blanket
> 
> The ravens sleep safe in their nest.
> 
> The ravens sleep safe in their nest.
> 
> The ravens sleep safe in their nest.
> 
> And with the soft earth as your blanket
> 
> The raven sleeps safe in her nest.”

 

With the last long note, the bard’s strumming ended on a final chord. His chest heaved as breathed. In, out. In. Out.

He was outside. When did he leave? The twin moons shined down, illuminating the town around him. It wasn’t home. Where was he? How did he get here. Breath, just breath. In, out. In, out. A voice called out his name. He knew it. He knew these people. In, out.

“Magnus? Can you hear me?” Low, dry. Dwarf. Merle. He knows Merle.

Magnus nods, faintly. His eyes were dull, and unfocused.

“We’re in Clearcrest. Taako, Carey, and Killian are here. You’re safe. Do you need me to cast Calm Emotion?”

Magnus shakes his head, taking a slow, deep breath. He clears his throat. “I’ll be fine, just- just give me a minute.”

Merle nodded, scratching his beard. “D’ya wanna, like, talk about it?”

Magnus laughed quietly, shaking his head again.

“Nah,” He wiped his eyes, smiling, “let’s just head home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love??? Magnus??? Ravens roost sounds amazing.... Cheers to scribefindegil for letting me use their AMAZING SONG https://soundcloud.com/user-628290807/ravens-roost


End file.
